Reika's Monkey Business
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: A continuation of a famous scene from episode 9 of the anime involving Reika and some furry friends...


**A/N: Saw the anime and decided "why the hell not?" A weird continuation of a scene in episode 9 WARNING FOR SOME LEMONS (NO SEX) AND SOME MONKEY BUSINESS**

Midori was running through the forest as fast as she could; the sky was full of stars and the moon shown down brightly upon the girl as she desperately searched for her beloved Yuusuke. "Yuusuke! Where are you!?" she called. Midori's bouncy D cups jiggled all around as she sprinted to where she hoped he would be when a hand grabbed her and pulled her aside.

"Yuusuke? Wait. You're not Yuusuke!" Midori yelled angrily at the possessor of the hand. None other than the secret guardian Reika had held Midori back from her romantic search.

"Stop now Midori! I can't allow you to get together with Yuusuke. I can't explain why, but you two cannot be allowed to love." Reika's ruby red hair swayed in her face as she accosted the other girl.

"No! I have to be with Yuusuke! He's mine!" Midori screamed back, trying desperately to escape Reika's firm hold.

"Well that's too bad because you don't get a say in the matter; no come back to the school with me before I have to— What the?" Reika was stopped mid-sentence by the feeling of several hairy arms grabbing hold of her legs, pulling them together and putting her balance way off.

"Hey! Get off of me you stupid monkey! I'm busy now! Go find someone else to mooch food off of!" Reika went to spread her legs and shake the animals off, but found they were forced shut.

Midori, realizing what was going on, looked down at the monkeys with a spark of hope in her eyes. "Monkeys? Are you going to help me find my Yuusuke?" she asked them.

One by one the trio raised their hands and gave Midori a thumbs up, each one also forming a large grin on his face as he did. They also seemed to make some sort of attempts at language, probably, not that the girl understood monkey.

Seeing their reply, Midori jumped for joy, her melons bouncing once more. "Thanks a lot you guys! I won't forget this; just keep Reika busy for a while and I'll thank you later!" she called back to the group as she ran off, resuming her search for her beloved once more.

"Wait! Midori! Don't go! Don't leave me with these things! I don't like the look they're giving me!" Reika was getting concerned now. They were not loosening their grip and what's more, her nipples were beginning to harden and point out of her school uniform, a clear indicator that she was not wearing a bra.

"Of all the nights to go braless" she muttered to herself, but it seemed that when she did the monkeys' ears pricked up. They knew what a bra was…

All of a sudden, the trio jumped up from their position by her feet, one latching onto her bouncy bum, his hands were easily felt through the thin material of the skirt, his fingers sinking into the flesh as he did. "Get off of my ass you pervert!" she screamed.

The second one went straight for her unguarded melons. Her hands being behind her as she attempted to remove the monkey on her butt she had accidentally thrust her braless chest out, leaving them completely vulnerable for groping. The monkey latched onto each boob with both hands, if it hadn't been obvious about her lack of bra coverage before, it certainly was now as the monkey squeezed both her heaving melons as they bounced and jiggled unrestrained under her shirt. "Ahhh! Stop! Don't touch my boobies! No one's ever touched my boobs before you dirty monkey!" she yelped in surprise at his touch.

The final monkey was the boldest of all; he dove straight up her skirt, his face pressing firmly against her panty-clad mound. "Nooooo! Don't touch me there you stupid monkey!" Reika couldn't believe what was happening to her. These three monkeys were just as perverted as the idiot-trio back at the school; the only difference was that while the boys wanted to do something like this, the monkeys could actually do it!

"Hey! Stop it now! Come on; I'll give you a treat if you do!" she tried to bargain with them. If they knew what a bra was, then surely they knew other things… right?

Reika started to lose her balance as the groping continued. The one on her bum had now reached up her skirt and was giving her firm cheeks a good squeezing while the one on her shirt stuck his whole upper body in, mimicking the monkey in her skirt. "Let go of my boobies already! They aren't supposed to be grabbed like thaaaat!" her voice nearly broke as the monkey nuzzled his face between her heaving bosoms. Her nipples were between his fingers as he squished her massive E cup all around, making sure to rub his face on every last part before pressing a jiggling melon into his face and sucking the nipple in.

"Please…don't suck them!" she gasped, her legs were getting weaker as the pleasure that the monkeys were giving her started to fight the fear she felt at what they were going to do. Just then, the third monkey, who had until now contented himself with staring at her panties, ran his long tongue up her clothed slit, eliciting a long moan from the fiery red head as she collapsed onto her back.

If she had been able to understand them she would have heard one yell to the others "Hey, let's do her!" a cheer came back from the rest as the perverted creatures started to celebrate.

Reika started to get up, but quickly lost her balance again as she felt something tug at her panties. "Oh no!" she gasped as she felt her last barrier of protection slip down her legs, taking her balance with it.

"Ugh!" she hit the ground hard, laying on her side; she looked over at the one who had tripped her. The monkey held her panties up over his head, waving them around as he appeared to hold them like some sort of trophy. "Hey you give me those back you stupid fur ball!" she reached out during her outburst, attempting to retrieve her lovely violet panties.

But when she did, the other two monkeys grabbed her bouncing E cups, causing the struggling girl to moan out again.

Seeing her incapacitated, the monkey dropped her panties and dove back under her skirt. "So this is what it's like down here!" He thought as he stuck his tongue deep into her damp slit.

"OOOOOAAAAHHHHH!" Reika yelled out in pleasure as the beast's long tongue felt around her moist cavern, searching out every bit of juice that threatened to leak from her body.

A look of agreement passed over the other two as they each grabbed a side of the guardian's blouse and pulled it apart. The buttons sprang out in different directions as the biggest breasts of the school were released to the night air. Reika struggled to pull her arms over her boobies, but to no avail. They were already on them.

Each monkey latched onto a pale boobie, pressing their furry faces deep into the soft flesh as they feasted on her aching nipples. Their long tongues swirled around the nubs as they massaged the rest of her globes as they jiggled. "OOOhhhh please stop! It feels sooo… no. not good! This can't feel so good!" Reika screamed out as her large boobies were molested like no one had ever seen before. The trio knew that they would never get another chance at a body like Reika's again, so they were going to enjoy it as much as they could.

"No! Don't touch me there! Stop ittt!" Reika screamed into the night as the trio had their way groping, licking, and squeezing every last inch of her pert, 18 year old body.

Three hours later, everyone else had returned from their big escapade of the night, Midori had found Yuusuke and was clutching his arm protectively while Futaba looked on with jealousy. "Alright everyone!" Doctor Chigusa yelled out to the crowd of students. "Tonight has been a rousing success! I hope you all had fun… In more ways than one" she muttered under her breath.

She had noticed that certain couples had taken longer than others to get back. Hopefully her little Midori had gotten some from that boy she was always hanging off of. "Come to think of it" she thought. "Has anyone seen Reika?" she asked aloud.

Everyone shook their heads; none of them had seen her either. Suddenly Midori chirped up from Yuusuke's arm. "Oh I saw her earlier Doctor Chigusa! She was playing with the monkeys that live around here."

"Monkeys? What monkeys?" Chigusa questioned. She hadn't heard of any monkeys living around the school.

Everyone started talking amongst themselves. "There's monkeys here?" one said. "Cool! I've never seen a monkey before" said another.

All voices ceased as a faint rustling was heard coming out of the nearby bushes. Every man present instantly shot all their blood right out of their noses at the sight before collapsing in heaps, leaving the girls alone.

"Reika, what happened to you?" Chigusa said as she rushed over to her student. Reika was clad in nothing, but her short green skirt, her hair was messed up and her dainty arms were pressed into the enormity of her bosom, the soft fleshing sticking out in every direction as she could barely cover more than her nipples.

Doctor Chigusa put her lab coat on the near-naked girl as she began to speak. "MIDORI!" she screamed pointing at the girl who was currently trying to resuscitate her downed lover. "She left me with those damn monkeys and they did this to me!" she held the coat open to all the girls so they could see how pink her boobies were from the groping and sucking that had been done to them.

"OOOOO!" all the girls gasped in surprise, but also in awe as none of them could ever hope to match Reika's wondrous rack. Reika closed the coat again as she continued.

"Those nasty things ripped my clothes off and molested every last inch of my body!" she closed her eyes in anger.

Doctor Chigusa leaned closer to her. "Did they umm." She started to say.

"No they didn't rape me!" Reika yelled angrily. They were going to when some loud screams scared them off."

The boys were just coming to when the wind blew, lifting Reika's skirt up to her stomach, exposing her bald pussy to everyone present. "AHHH!" she screamed. Pulling the skirt back down, but also letting the lab coat fly open, giving all the boys a world class view of her soft pussy, and bouncing boobies. They then promptly fainted again.

"MIDORI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Reika yelled at her classmate.

Midori put her hand behind her head. "Oops?" she grinned as the other girls tried to console their busty friend.

**A/N: That's it for the weirdest thing I'll ever write. I saw the show and couldn't resist. While I'd happy do fics with the show's other characters if asked. There will be nothing involving anything like this again. Don' you worry now. I am taking requests so if you want to request a one shot please send me a pm. And as always please REVIEW!**


End file.
